womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jelka van Houten
Jelline Floriska (Jelka) Wood ( Culemborg , September 1, 1978 ) is a Dutch actress who plays in several film and television productions, and finally broke through with her role in the musical Turkish Delight , which she received the John Kraaijkamp Musical Award for Best Actress in a small production-winning. [1] In 2010, Van Houten won again John Kraaijkamp Musical Award, in the category of Best Supporting Actress in a small production of Dreams ... his deception . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Private *3 Filmography **3.1 Film **3.2 Television **3.3 Theater *4 Trivia Biography [ edit ] Van Houten is the youngest daughter in a creative family, and was already at a young age on the shelves. She is two years younger sister of actress Carice van Houten . Van Houten was trained as an art director . She kept among other props for the AVRO series disappeared without a trace . She sang in several bands and played roles in various film and television productions, including Bitches , Dennis P. , Shouf Shouf! , Summer Heat and international award-winning short film Touch of director Hanro Smitsman, which include the Golden Bear for best short film won German Film Festival Berlin International Film Festival , one of the major international film festivals in the world. In 2006 Van Houten performed a guest role in the television series 't Schaep with five legs , a successful remake of the series from the sixties. After Turkish Delight Van Houten was again on stage in various musicals including Hair , Compulsory Figures and Dreams ... his deception . In 2012, Van Houten was seen in the feature film The Domino Effect , on the impact of the credit crisis , directed by Paula van der Oest . [2] In 2011 Van Houten played a regular guest star in the third season of the series Hidden defects . Here she took the role of the new broker Linda for her account. [3] On stage, Van Houten was seen in female production in 2011 High Heels in Concert , together with Birgit Schuurman, Lucretia van der Fleet and Dennis. The four women took the audience on a column-like manner along with typically female topics such as shopping, lunch, sauna, sex, new acquisitions, "career or maybe children?" and men. Private [ edit ] Van Houten has been married since July 24, 2010 and has a son from this marriage. They expected in the summer of 2014 her second child. [4] Filmography [ edit ] Movie [ edit ] *2013: In the middle of the winter night - Kirsten *2012: Jackie - Daan *2012: The Domino Effect - Antoinette *2011: Life Is Beautiful - Submarine *2010: Distant Friends - Matilda *2009: The Indian - Pregnant woman *2008: Summer Heat - Jara *2007: Dennis P. - Suzan Colleague *2007: Anna - Brecht *2006: Touch - Ingrid *2005: A complicated story, simply told - Mai *2004: Honey - Fountain Girl *2001: Honey (film) - Esther Valkhof Television [ edit ] *2014: Itching (TV series) - Jelka *2013: Aaf - Jacky *2012: Fresh Meat (C4 - UK) - Sabine *2012: What if? - Different roles *2011: Mixed Up - Fay, the wife of David *2011: Hidden defects - Linda *2010: One night stand: Distant Friends - Matilda *2009: Shouf Shouf! The series - Alex Verhoeven *2007: Gooische Women - Bella *2006: 't Schaep with five legs - Rosita Lefèvre *2006: Scent of Roses & Wodka Lime - Judith (guest) *2005: Bitches - Esther de Vries (guest) *2004: Costa! episode: Sun, Sea, Sex and Ephemera Theater [ edit ] *2013/2014: Garland and Minelli *2012: C3 *2011: High Heels in Concert - Vivian *2009: Dreams are illusions *2008: Compulsory Figures *2007: Hair - Sheila *2007: Something *2006: Sexual perversity (Sex & Love) *2005: Turkish delight - Olga Trivia [ edit ] *Since November 2009 Van Houten writes a monthly column for the magazine "Parents now '. Category:1978 births Category:Women's music